The Flamingoes
by ang3licstar
Summary: A small assignment shows them what they really need. Set after the horrible first ending to "Mash-Up". ONE-SHOT


Okay, so I know that I shouldn't even be publishing this right now, but I was watching some old DVD's and just had to get this out there. Good fic's are in the eyes of the reader so let me know what you think, constructively. Characters are OOC, takes place a few weeks after "Mash-Up". Mr. Schue decides to have a short acting assignment to help the glee members become more emotive with their musical numbers.

Regarding my other fics, I don't know when or if I will be updating them, so if you are interested in adopting or have ideas about where they should go, let me know.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the merging of the two fandoms featured here. Don't sue, all you will get is my student debt.**

RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

_**(Puck's POV)**_

Three weeks. Three weeks after she washed my hair, and made me go to class. Three weeks since I left her on the bleachers with only the words, **"we weren't friends before"** as cold comfort. Three weeks since my insides have been all fucked up an I pretend it's because my mom tried some shitty Rachel Ray recipe (or some shit like that, I wasn't paying attention) that she force fed me and sis before we dashed it and went out for Chinese. I totally don't want to go to glee today.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

What was I thinking? It's been three weeks since the debacle with Noah. Three weeks, and my dad's are wondering why that dashing young man does not come by anymore. I had to look at them funny before I realized that in that short week, Noah was a regular staple in my home and now it does not feel quite right. I know a young ingénue like me should be focusing on my future Tony award winning, Broadway/Hollywood success. But today, I don't even feel like going to glee to hone my skills... What has happened to me?

_**Normal POV**_

Nobody from glee knows what gave Mr. Schue the idea to do this little assignment, but they will always remember the unpredictable outcome. It's hard to forget even years later when they are surrounded with the evidence of its outcome.

Mr. Schuester: "Alright everybody. Music is about feeling, so if we want to impress the judges at regionals, we have to make them feel the music within us. It has to be so powerful, as to outweigh anything else in the room. So today's assignment is for all of us to pair up and give a 2-5 minute acting presentation. I will hand out your movie or TV show scene and choose your partners."

The room was immediately filled with noise. Excitement over the acting presentation, groans about potential partner assignments and wonder about which scenes were picked. As he handed out the partner and scene assignments (Quinn & Artie, Rachel & Puck, Finn & Mercedes, Tina & Matt, Santana & Kurt and Brittany & Mike) nobody noticed the look of trepidation on Rachel's face as she looked at her lines. There was not time to argue however; as Mr. Schue announced that all the groups had 2 minutes to go over their lines. While everybody else hurried together to put together their pieces, both Rachel and Puck sat in their original seats seemingly drawn to the words on their pages.

After the time passed, the presentations started. Everyone did well but it was kind of like noticing a purple elephant in the room when Rachel and Puck were called up to give their presentation. Everyone noticed that they had not said so much as a word to each other since practice started and the curious members (mostly Kurt and Mercedes) were whispereing about what these two short lived lovers would have to act out together.

Moving seamlessly, the two parties went to either side of the room. Rachel moved to pick up something off of the piano and place it in her back pocket and silently called upon all of her training to remain stoic. She then walked slowly to the middle of the room and stood still for a few seconds. Then she turned around and everyone took that as the signal that the scene was about to start. They all remained quite already drawn in.

_**(Scene)**_

_Puck walked slowly behind Rachel and began to speak_

**Puck: Fun fact about wasps. They have no taste for the undead. Not that a sting would do me any damage, it's just... tonight's special. I wanted to look my best for you.**

_Rachel still looked as forlorn as ever as she flawlessly delivered her lines._

**Rachel: **_(quietly)_** You're the only one. The only person I can talk to.**

**Puck: **_giving a mocking little laugh _**Gosh, Rach. That's really pathetic.**

**Rachel: **_turns around quickly to confront Puck for the first time in three weeks _**You can't make me disappear just because you say ****it's over.**

_The irony was not lost on either if them, and neither noticed that the entire club was getting drawn into the scene they were (re)creating._

**Puck: Actually... **_(approaches her)_** I can. In fact... I just want you ****to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, ****don't you see?**

**Rachel: I don't give a *damn* about a normal life! I'm going crazy not ****seeing you. I think about you every minute.**

**Puck: I know. But it's over. It has to be!**

_Rachel chases after Puck. To the other side of the room with their audience enraptured in their every movement._

**Rachel: **_(angrily)_** Come back here! We're not finished!**

_She grabs him by the arm and turns him around to face her. Her strength should surprise him but its Rachel freaking Berry, so nothing really surprises him anymore. That week they spent together nearly made him immune to all of her talents._

**Rachel: You don't care anymore, is that it?**

**Puck: **_(sobbing)- its totally fake he swears up and down later_** It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel.**

**Rachel: Then tell me you don't love me! Say it!**

**Puck: Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't...I don't. Now let me go. **

**Rachel: No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!**

_Rachel pulls out the fake gun she grabbed from the piano earlier and points it at Puck. Puck looks at the gun and then at Rachel and acts convincingly frightened._

**Rachel: Love is forever. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't ****be with you...**

**Puck: Oh, my God!**

_Puck slowly walks towards the door_

**Rachel: DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME...BITCH!**

_Puck runs out to the hall. She runs after him. So does the entire club_

**Rachel: Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!**

**Puck: **_(breathing heavily with fear)_** All right. Just... **_(turns __around)_** You know you don't want to do this. Let's both... just calm ****down. Now give me the gun. **_(holds out his hand)_

**Rachel: Don't. Don't do that, damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid...**

_Rachel pulls the fake lever to make it sound as if the gun went off. Either of them notice that the entire club, even Mr. Schuester flinches as if it really went off._

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPR

Two figures are making their way down the red carpet to the Kodiak stadium which is housing this years Grammy awards. They smile unblinkingly at the flashing cameras is if its second nature, because at this point in their careers, it is. They've only been in the biz for five years now, but they are treated and exalted as veterans. They just came off of her promotional tour for her new movie (she's taking a break from the stage) and he's up for the holy trinity of Grammy awards, not to mention performing tonight. The kids (a set of twins and a little girl) are at the hotel with their grandparents watching the show. They wave to the fans and try to sign as many autographs as they can. Interviews are the same questions every time (when they first ask how they met, they forgo the original story of their relationship and replies with a cheeky "I/she shot him/me in high school".

As he makes his way to the stage to perform, he sits at his stool and plays the opening chords to the song he is nominated for. He looks straight at his wife and plays his updated version of a classic song...

"_My love must be a kind of blind love_. _I can't see anyone but you"_

Needless to say, he wins **and** gets laid that night.

She informs him that she is pregnant again three months later. Nobody is surprised.


End file.
